


Whispered Love

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [3]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you."





	Whispered Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fluff bingo round 2 to the prompt, _whisper_ on my bingo card.

"I love you."

Tohru woke up to someone whispering against the back of her shoulder and forced herself not to move even a little as she realized that it was Akito whispering what she would never speak aloud in front of the other members of her family.

Not that Tohru minded that one bit. It was one more thing for Tohru to savor quietly in her heart without an audience hearing Akito.

She enjoyed witnessing the softer side of Akito for herself when Akito allowed herself to feel the gentler emotions that Tohru knew were still present within her to handle.

After a few moments had passed Akito rolled over onto her side, with her back slightly touching Tohru's back before Tohru eventually rolled over and wrapped one arm gently around Akito's middle.

"I love you too, Akito," Tohru whispered in the darkness of their bedroom.

*

*

The stars twinkled merrily up above them in a dark sky; Akito blinked twice slowly as she came to the brilliant realization that he realized if not for the first time that she had feelings for and that she was in love with Tohru. Likely not the first time she had been slow to place the emotion within her mind. Perhaps, now was a point that she finally had been able to come up with a name for what she'd felt for Tohru so long after the mess that was her relationship with the rest of her family.

Love.

Slowly, she turned his head to the side and glanced over at the younger woman laying on the ground with her. Breathing in her scent with that of the dewy grass and rose bushes around them, Akito knew that she could count on the idea that Tohru loved her as well. 

“I can feel you staring at me, Akito.”

Sighing softly, she shook her head in amusement as she listened for the laughing grin in Tohru’s voice and smiled softly at her in response.

“Well, perhaps I’m staring at you because I've found something in my life currently that outshines the beauty of everything around us.”

Trepidation flutters in her veins as Akito watches as she opens her eyes, questioning if she was about to lose everything in that moment. After a few moments of her just looking back at her in silence, Tohru smiles as she sits up and grasps her cheeks with gentle hands.

"I love you too, Akito."

She whispers before Tohru is kissing her soundly and gently after saying that to her.

*

Akito awakens with a soft groan as she covers her eyes as the light tried to sting them unrepentantly. The antics that she had gotten up too with Tohru while drinking the night before are something best left to the younger generations.

Someone stirs beside her with a moan of their own as Akito looks over at her companion. Tohru opens her eyes and smiles softly as she meet Akito's gaze.

Akito slowly smiles back at her.

"Hi there," Tohru says as she scoots closer to Akio with a small smile.

"Hi yourself," Akito answers grinning back at her, leaning over to kiss her gently.

"Love you," Tohru whispers against her mouth.

"Love you too," Akito murmurs in return.


End file.
